The Dictator Queen of Tennis
by Hibari Kyo-chan
Summary: Ryoma's sister is transferring in from America. She is a way better tennis player than most people. How will she face the challenges in Seigaku and in Japan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Chapter 1

In Tokyo, the sky was a perfect shade of baby blue. The Sun shone its early dawn rays down at the members of the tennis club running around the courts. An occasional breeze passed them, bringing comfort to them. Beads of perspiration were forming on their forehead, trickling down their necks and backs, drenching their club attire in their body odor and sweat. Only the 9 regular members were still running at ease.

Approaching the club was a girl. She had a beautiful head of long blonde hair that seemed the silkiest, softest and straightest in the entire universe. She had it tied up in a neat, sleek ponytail that swished from side to side as she took a step forward each time. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled under the light given off by the sun's rays, giving her a tinge of beauty perfection. Her skin was fair and flawless with not a single scar or bruising on it. Her face was a perfect circle that was not too round, with a perfect straight sharp nose and nice full pink lips to complete her features. Her height was not too short but a little to the tall side. Her body was shaped like a model's, which would turn heads and gain envy easily. Her walk was smooth and not bouncy as though she herself was a famous model strutting down the catwalk during a fashion show.

She stopped in her tracks as she watched the remaining regulars make their last round before a break could be taken. Catching her eye was the first-year regular. His white cap bobbed up and down as he ran alongside with his seniors. His raven black hair with dark green highlights had sweat dripping from the ends. He was not tall but he could keep up with the tall, well-grown seniors easily. As they made the turn around the last court, all of the regulars emerged together at the finishing point. The girl smiled silently to herself as the regulars laid down on the ground for their break. The other members had gone on with their other practices. The girly slowly took a step closer to them.

The leader noticed her presence immediately. He had golden brown hair that curled outwards at the ends. He wore a pair of thin-framed glasses. His eyes were emotionless and stoic. His mouth was set in a grim line. He spoke in a calm, deep and masculine voice that was rather stern and thick with emotion at the same time," How may we help you?"

The girl looked around and noticed all the regulars' eyes were on her. The first-year regular's eyes widened in shock at sight of her. It then dawned upon him that he had forgotten it was her first day at school and he was supposed to leave with her that morning. He realized that he had left the house late and forgotten about his own sister. He knew he was in deep shit when he got home later that evening, especially when they were on the tennis court. She would be utterly ruthless when she practiced against him when she's mad. The first year decided to pretend to have seen her for the first time in his life. He looked at his sister with feign peculiar interest.

The girl realized that the first year would pretend not to know her at all. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes, thinking of what would she do to him when he got home that day. Upon hearing a sound of someone clearing his throat, she realized that she had totally ignored the question directed at her. She opened her eyes and spoke in her voice that was calm, smooth and as clear as a bell, "Nothing much. Just looking around the school to get to know it better."

She then took another step towards the regulars. She looked at all of them with interest. The regulars felt a sudden cold chill running down their spine as she gave them a sweet smile that would normally melt the entire school's boys' population in less than a millisecond. She took out a racket from her bag and said, "Shall I play with you?"

The regular members looked at her in total shock as she took a ball out from her pocket and balanced it on the third finger of her right hand. She looked at them and smirked. She teased in a voice that could melt the hearts of any boy she met," Afraid of losing, aren't you?"

At that moment, a regular stood up. He was tan and had well-defined muscles. He had short black hair that stood erected on his head. _If he weren't in the tennis club, he would be in the basketball club, _thought the girl. She looked around and said," So you are the only one willing to play?"

"Bring it on! Let's go on to the court!" Yelled the rash boy. The girl smirked at his reaction and walked towards the court where the regular who had taken up the challenge had walked towards. She could hear the other members gasping as she took a step onto the court. The other regulars had gathered outside the court to watch the match. A member was asked to be the umpire. The Girl was to serve the ball. She bounced the ball against the ground three times and hit the ball with her racket, serving a normal ball. The regular laughed at the ball and shouted, "Is that all you can do?"

The girl smirked quietly as he sent the ball towards her. Confidently, she made a lob to the far end of the court where the regular had left unguarded. Noticing the swift judgment of the way she was to hit the ball, the regular dashed to the corner where she had planned to aim at. The girl calmly hit a drop shot, tricking her opponent. The ball bounced to the ground as silence filled the air with tension. The umpire called out," 15-0."

The girl looked at the regular and announced," Don't underestimate anyone."

With that, she returned to the baseline and served the ball again. She added more power to the serve and an upward spin so that the ball would fly upwards as soon as it hit the ground. The ball was meant to aim for the face of the opponent. The regular was lucky to avoid the ball as who knows what would happen to him if it hit him. He had felt his hand gone completely numb when he tried to return the ball. His racket had been thrown out of his grip by the force of the ball. He looked at the girl who was already waiting for him to be ready.

"30-0"

The girl served again this time bending her flexible body to about 90 degrees backwards and hit a fast serving ball that was so fast it seemed to be invisible to the naked eye. The regular couldn't even move an inch. The other members stared at the ball with utter shock on their faces. They could not believe that a girl could easily thrash one of their regulars with just three serves. Even the umpire had trouble keeping up with the first round of the game. She shot the umpire a look before he finally called out,"40-0."

The girl looked over at the first year standing at the corner, watching his very own sister playing a match against his senior whom he respected a lot. And it was obvious to him that the result was already out in the first round. His sister would bag the game without even breaking a sweat. She would not even turn serious in the game. She was a real prodigy of tennis. If her brother was the prince of tennis, she was the dictator of tennis

The girl looked over at the regular and rolled her eyes. _This is so not fun at all. _She threw the ball high up into the air and hit the ball with her racket while jumping in the air. The ball was speedy but the regular caught it however, the amount of strength the girl had put on the ball made it not easy for the regular to return it. The ball hit the net and bounced back onto his side of the court.

"Match 1-0!"

The girl looked over at the regular member. Disappointment was written all over her face. She sighed to herself and made her way to the other side of the court for the switch. She had hoped that the regular would pose to be a challenge for her but her hopes were crushed in just that one round. She positioned herself at the baseline and got ready for the serve. The regular served his bullet serve that was fast for most people to catch but the girl proved to be better than most people. She moved to the area where the ball was headed immediately after he served the ball. She hit the ball back with no difficulty at all. The other regulars could see that she was superior in terms of speed, strength and accuracy. She was almost like a machine. She was better than most professional players. The girl ended the game in the next 15 minutes with a score of 6-0. She did not even let the regular score a single point in the game.

Suddenly, the advisor appeared and shouted at the club," Why are all of you slacking here?"

The girl looked over at the advisor. She was indeed an old hag as her father had mentioned to her. She had wrinkles on her face and she had her brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail behind her head. She wore a plain light blue T-shirt and a pair of pink sweatpants. The girl shook the regular's hand and murmured, "Don't be shocked by the result. It's normal for people to get this shock once in a while."

She then breezed out of the court like nothing had happened while the tennis club members all continued their training. She caught the eye of the advisor while she picked her bag up from the bench at the side of the court. Her blonde hair was released from its ponytail as she took off the small piece of elastic that held her hair together. The advisor approached her and said,"Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am starting today."

"I saw your match against Momoshiro just now. Do you have interest in joining the boy's tennis team?"

The girl stared at the advisor with her eyes widening at every second. It was a real wonder that they did not dropped out form her eye sockets given the size of how big she had widened her eyes. Panicking, she stuttered," But.. I… am a… girl…"

"I know that but you just only need to disguise yourself on the day of the tournaments itself. Other than that, I think you could just be yourself and if any interview is to be done with you, I would reject them straight for you if that's what you actually want."

"I am not too sure about this… I mean my father was your student once and all… But I never thought that you would so screwed up in your mind to get me to join the boys' team…"

"Hold on young lady. What do you mean screwed up?...Wait, your father was my student once?"

" Yeah, Echizen Nanjirou. I am His daughter, Echizen Himeko. A second year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Chapter 2

"So you're the rumoured daughter who refused to return to Japan with her parents and brother… I didn't expect you to play tennis so well at all… You seem even better than your own brother." Murmured the coach. She looked at Himeko. She never expected the daughter of her former student to look so different from her own brother. Their features were totally different from each other.

"Oh, so you do know about me. Well, I had my reasons of refusing to move back then. But now I have returned to Japan." Answered Himeko. She spoke in her smooth, calm voice that kept her cool. She slung her bag over her shoulder as she looked at the coach with peculiar interest. She had definitely aged from the photos her father had shown her a few years ago. However, she still had that aura that could kill people with just a look at them.

"Hmmm…. So are you still willing to join the boys' team? The girls' team in Seigaku is rather weak and I personally feel that your talent would be a waste there." Reasoned the coach. She could tell that Himeko would be a difficult candidate to get to join the team. She was definitely like her father. The appearance aside she had some of his character traits. And she had the stubbornness of a bull just like her father.

"I am not sure. However, I may consider the thought." Replied Himeko as she noticed her own brother looking over at her and the coach. He had noticed their conversation and was indeed curious about what they were talking about but had to continue pretending that they did not know each other since he had decided not to introduce her to his seniors. _It was your decision, Ryoma._

"Well, after you made your choice, let me know, I'll be in the staff room. I hope for a favourable decision." Sighed the coach. She felt that Himeko was not an easy person to recruit but she could not force her into the team. She had to make her own choice. She was not even sure if Himeko wanted to continue to play tennis anymore since she had stopped playing one year ago due to her own personal reasons which no one knew at all. Not even her father knew why she had stopped playing her favourite sport.

Himeko nodded her head, noting that the coach had wrapped up their conversation. She bowed politely and made her way to the school building to find the office where she was supposed to go to. She left in a manner that would make any guy stop dead in their tracks just to take a look at her. Himeko swiftly retied her blond hair into a sleek ponytail as she walked up the steps of the porch. She stopped onto the raised platform and went to change her shoes to the indoor ones at the shoe racks. As she placed her normal shoes in the rack, she noticed a group of female students rushing off to the tennis courts. Most of them were them squealing to see how the regulars were doing and how they could not get enough of their hotness.

Himeko stared blankly in the direction the girls had run off to. She had better things to do than figure out why the tennis regulars were so popular with the female students. She turned and walked off towards the office where she would be posted to a class that she hoped to be peaceful and fun to be in. As she pulled the door of the office open, she could feel the cool crisp air of the air-conditioner greeting her, as though she had just made a grand arrival at the office. She took a step in and the secretary, who was seated down at a nearby table, took a quick glance at her before asking, "Are you new here?"

"Yes. Echizen Himeko here." Answered Himeko. She looked around the office. It was a neat room. The shelves were neatly arranged with books and trophies. The table in front of her had everything put in place and order. She could see the files in the cabinet behind the secretary all arranged neatly, according to the alphabetical order.

"Please hold on for a moment." Requested the secretary as she started to make the necessary arrangements for Himeko. The secretary made a few calls and disappeared behind a door before she returned with a file of papers for Himeko to check and acknowledge. Himeko read through the papers briefly and made the necessary changes to the information sheet given to her and looked at the new timetable given to her. She was posted to class 2-1.

As she handed the papers back to the secretary, a teacher walked into the office. His dark brown hair was all tousled and he had emerald green eyes more charming than any piece of emerald. He was tan and he did not look older than thirty. He looked over at Himeko and gave her a smile that was able to turn a stony heart into a warm one. Then, he said," You must be the new student, Echizen Himeko."

Refusing to answer the teacher, Himeko gave him a cold look that would make everyone freeze in their action and run away from her when they saw it. She felt hatred oozing out from her pores the moment she laid her eyes on him. She was not sure about the reason why but she definitely did not like that the teacher and was not afraid to show it at all.

Realising that Himeko was never going to answer him, the teacher felt that it was better for him to introduce himself to her before he explained how the school worked. He was oblivious to the sharp daggers of utter hatred shot by Himeko's cold gaze. He proceeded to introduced himself as her temporary form teacher, Misaki-sensei. Himeko narrowed her eyes as he spoke, making her look like an anti-social ice princess who would kill everyone with that icy gaze of hers. Still, Misaki-sensei ignored her gaze and continued on talking about the school as though the gaze had been shot at him a million times and he was used to seeing it. Himeko let her eyelids fluttered shut over her blue eyes as she tried to keep her hatred for the very ignorant teacher in check before she could burst into pure insanity trying to kill him with her two bare hands.

"Himeko-chan." called out a voice. Himeko's eyes suddenly fluttered open at the voice. No one had called her that in years. Not since she left Japan at the age of eight. Her childhood friend had called her that when she was still in Japan. However, she had to leave for America at the age of eight due to her father sudden request that she was to come to America. She had continued to exchange letter with her childhood friend. He was a year older than her. Her memory of him was vague and she was not sure how he looked like anymore. The exchange of letters had stopped suddenly just two years ago, leaving her confused and heartbroken.

Himeko turned her head around, not seeing anyone but her form teacher standing in front of her, looking at her with concern written on his face. He was not bad looking. He had striking features that would capture any female's heart, whether stony or warm. Too bad Himeko was not any ordinary female who would fall for the looks of a charming male who was in front of her. She looked at the teacher and said in a cold voice," Could you not act all too familiar with me? It's seriously uncomfortable."

Anyone who heard her voice would immediately replied yes But Misaki-sensei just laughed at her words and just patted her gently on her back, causing Himeko to shift away uncomfortably at the sudden touch of skin contact. Himeko looked at the teacher who was still laughing away in front of her. He was acting so friendly with her just a few minutes after they had just met for the first time in his entire life. None of the teachers who taught Himeko before had this sort of friendliness of trying to get along well with their own students. Himeko recalled the reason why she avoided teachers who wanted to go further from a student-and-teacher relationship. She felt that adults were always prying into others' business and didn't trust them. Misaki-sensei made Himeko wonder if all teachers in Seigaku were like him, totally different from the ones in America.

In America, the teachers never communicated with their students outside class after lesson time unless they were the usual teacher's pets. She recalled hearing them raise their voices at the groups of rebellious students in the hallways, lecturing them about their attitude and the consequences they were to face. The students always never seem top give a hoot about the teachers and their naggy lectures that haunted them everyday. Himeko could picture every teacher walking around the school in their smartly-dressed, carefully-ironed attire, making the soles of their shoes wear and tear more easily than usual. She could imagine them giving lessons while the students doodle on their paper or falling half-asleep in class, none listening to them at all except for the few studious students who would jot down whatever the teacher says, even if it was nonsense.

It had been a few years since she left Japan and now she was back again Himeko wondered if she could ever cope with the academics here. She always was a straight A student who never listened in class. She suspected it was the genes in her family that made her like this female cyborg moving around together with the student body. She had hoped to be able to meet her childhood friend in this school or in some way that could let meet a lot of people. Then, she remembered the offer of joining the tennis team. She had often played tennis with her childhood friend before she left for America. She could join the tennis team and in a tournament meet him hopefully but there was a hindrance. A promise that she had made to herself.

Totally lost in her thoughts, she did not realise her form teacher looking at her with keen interest as though Himeko herself was in the marriage market and he was a potential husband. He had thought that Himeko was a stunning beauty the moment he took a step into the office and saw her standing there, waiting for his timely arrival. He had felt his breath leave his lungs for a long time as he took in her beauty. He was deeply attracted to her blue eyes. They were crystal blue at first sight but if one took a longer time to notice, there were actually some purple flecks in it that drew people in as though they were the finest diamonds in the world. The other feature was her hair. It was like the colour of gold and honey mixed together, with a few orange highlights when the light reflected of her hair. Her hair was so straight it looked as though it had been ironed against a board.

However, Misaki-sensei knew better than to act on his own desire. He knew it was wrong to fall in love with his own precious student. He had to treat her as a student at least until she finally graduate which was two years later. He could then act on impulse towards the woman he finally found. But there was a question that remained unanswered and unasked. Was he ever going to last that long for just a junior high girl?


End file.
